Happy Ever After
by ChronoStory
Summary: Nico y Maki llevan una vida perfecta pero hay algo que les falta y que ambas desean con todas sus fuerzas, formar una familia. El camino a la felicidad nunca es fácil, aun así, las dos intentarán de todo corazón conseguir un final feliz pero no solo para ellas. [!] Nozomi y Eri como niñas.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía tiempo que aquel ajetreo frenético en el que podía oírse órdenes y gritos aquí y allá y gente yendo de un lado para otro a toda prisa había dejado de ponerla nerviosa. Para ella ese era su día a día, rodeada de luces y cámaras. Yazawa Nico cantante y estrella de televisión. Comenzó su carrera desde muy joven como idol, consiguiendo un gran éxito en ventas. Cada uno de sus singles superaba al anterior. Con los años su estilo fue adoptando un aire más maduro y personal alejándose de la típica imagen de idol adolescente, cosa que le proporcionó aún más éxito ganando nuevo público. Conciertos, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, grabaciones de nuevas canciones, rodajes de videoclips, cameos en series de televisión, comerciales de todo tipo, incluso apariciones en la gran pantalla. La vida de Nico había sido una locura, sabía el precio que había que pagar por la fama pero aun así había conseguido sobrevivir a ello con gran éxito. Acaba de cumplir los treinta y tres años y estaba muy contenta con el rumbo que llevaba su vida. Desde hacía un par de años era presentadora de un programa de televisión en el que los grupos y cantantes más populares del momento actuaban en vivo y en el que se hablaba de tendencias musicales y otros temas relacionados con el mundo de la música. Aun así no había dejado de lado su carrera como cantante, seguía sacando canciones nuevas y actuando en conciertos. Su programa era de los más vistos de la televisión japonesa y desde que se encargaba de él la popularidad de Nico había subido hasta límites insospechados. En encuestas de opinión la gente la colocaba por encima de políticos y todo tipo de gente importante. Aun así no se había dejado llevar nunca por la fama, había seguido con los pies en la tierra y sabía a quién debía agradecérselo. Su familia la había apoyado desde el principio, pero había sido Maki quien había estado acompañándola día a día y ayudándola a superar cada obstáculo que había encontrado. En los momentos en los que creyó que no podría seguir avanzando o que el peso de la fama era demasiado había sido ella la que la había consolado y animado a continuar y dar lo mejor de sí misma. Pero lo más importante es que no le había permitido olvidarse de quien era ni perderse por el camino. La pelirroja era el amor de su vida, llevaban juntas desde el instituto y aunque no siempre había sido fácil, habían llegado hasta allí juntas. Hacía tiempo que habían decidido dar un gran paso en su relación y por fin después de mucho papeleo y paciencia había llegado la fecha. Recordó que debía hacer algo importante. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó rápidamente. Una voz familiar apareció al otro lado de la línea y al instante la sonrisa de Nico se hizo más grande.

_/¿Si?/_

-Buenos días canijo.

_/Mira quién habla. Por cierto, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?/_

Aunque ahora Kotaro era un adolescente malhumorado que rondaba el metro ochenta, para ella seguía siendo su hermanito pequeño.

-Estoy en el plató esperando a que empecemos a rodar. Escucha, recuérdale a mamá que es mañana cuando podremos traer al bebé a casa por fin.

_/¿Recordarle? Lleva semanas sin hablar de otra cosa./_

-Bueno. Tenemos la cita con la asistenta social por la mañana. En teoría está todo listo, solo hay que firmar los últimos papeles y no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo. Así que habíamos pensado que lo mejor es que os paséis todos por casa después de comer para conocerlo.

El muchacho rio al otro lado del aparato, encontraba adorable la alegría con la que hablaba su hermana del tema. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella y Maki el tema de la adopción pero finalmente iban a lograr ser madres.

_/En serio, me hace muy feliz ser tío por fin./_

-Más te vale portarte bien con él.

_/¿Eh? Voy a ser el mejor tío del mundo, la duda ofende Nee-chan./_

-…¡Yazawa! Cinco minutos.

-Vamos a empezar ya, tengo que colgar.

_/Vale. Nos vemos mañana. Bye./_

-Te quiero, un beso.

Tras colgar se levantó y fue a ocupar su lugar en el plató durante el programa. Soltó un suspiró lleno de energía. _"Solo un día más."_

.

.

.

Maki deshizo el moño en el que llevaba recogido el pelo y levantó los brazos para estirar la espalda. Acababa de salir del quirófano tras una operación de tres horas y necesitaba un café. Fue a su taquilla a por dinero y aprovechó para ponerse su bata blanca sobre el uniforme color menta que debía llevar el personal en la sala de operaciones. Se miró en el espejo e intentó arreglarse el cabello recogiéndolo a un lado con un coletero. Cuando llegó a la máquina de café se encontró con alguien que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días cariño.- La mujer se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Ya has acabado por hoy?

-No, aún tengo que rellenar los historiales del día y cuadrar las operaciones de la semana que viene pero quería tomar un café antes.- Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado que no pasó desapercibido por su madre.

-¿Maki, otra vez te has quedado despierta hasta tarde? Ya sabes que en tu trabajo es muy importante que estés despejada.

Aunque ya era una mujer adulta a veces su madre la seguía tratando como si tuviera diez años.

-No lo hago por gusto.-La chica contestó con algo de fastidio por la repentina reprimenda.- Es que estos últimos días me está costando dormir, estoy algo... nerviosa.- Esa última palabra fue apenas un susurro pero su madre la oyó de todas formas.

-Ooh…- La más mayor paso su brazo por los hombros de la otra y la atrajo para sí cariñosamente.- Mi niña está nerviosa porque va a ser mamá.

-C-calla.- Intentó deshacerse del abrazo porque no le gustaba que otros compañeros vieran ese tipo de cosas. Después de unos segundos decidió compartir con su madre lo que había estado quitándole el sueño. –Me da miedo hacer algo mal, sabes que nunca se me han dado bien los niños. ¿Y si se me cae o lo olvido en alguna parte?

Aquellas palabras hicieron reír a su madre. Encontraba gracioso que alguien que a diario se ocupaba como si no fuera nada de una tarea tan delicada como la neurocirugía le preocupara algo tan sencillo.

-Cielo, es normal que te preocupen esas cosas. Pero tranquila, todo saldrá bien. En unos días tendrás todo bajo control. Así que deja de fruncir el ceño y sonríe.- Miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró.- Bueno, tengo que volver al despacho, seguro que ya me estarán echando en falta.- Le dio un pequeño abrazo como despedida.-No le des más vueltas a eso y cuando llegues a casa aprovecha para dormir. Créeme, lo vas a necesitar.

Maki aceptó el consejo de su madre pensado que llevaba razón.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. ¡Qué nervios!- La mujer se alejó sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.

.

.

.

Cuando Nico llegó a casa ya era de noche. Normalmente tenía bastante tiempo libre porque su programa solo se emitía una vez por semana y no tenía que asistir a muchos eventos ya que con su gran fama no necesitaba estar de aquí para allá para que la gente se acordara de ella. Pero como en los próximos meses había despejado su agenda lo máximo posible para poder estar con el bebé, su agente había querido aprovechar hasta el último día para organizar todo tipo de eventos para compensar a sus fans por sus futuras vacaciones. Aquel día había tenido que asistir a una firma de discos. Se había pegado toda la tarde haciéndose fotos y estrechando manos y estaba agotada. Al entrar en casa se dio cuenta de que todo estaba apagado.

-¿Maki?

Buscó a la pelirroja por toda la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio, donde la encontró echada en la cama. No importaba cuantos años llevaban juntas, cada vez que la veía Nico se derretía por dentro. Se acercó y se quedó unos segundos contemplando el rostro tranquilo de la chica mientras dormía profundamente. Se acurrucó a su lado y le paso el brazo por la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo pero entonces notó que comenzaba a moverse.

-¿…Nico…?- Apenas había abierto los ojos pero sabía que era ella.

-Hola, no quería despertarte. Es que te he visto durmiendo tan a gusto que me ha entrado envidia.- Colocó un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Maki se colocó de lado para poder abrazar mejor a su novia y esta enseguida se amoldó a la nueva posición. Así es como solían dormir siempre, Maki abrazando por detrás a Nico.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- La más alta sabía el día tan complicado que había tenido la chica.

-Bueno… bien supongo. Aunque ha habido un tipo que no me quería soltar la mano. Han tenido que venir los de seguridad a llevárselo.- Enseguida notó como el abrazo de Maki se estrechaba aún más.

-Pero no te ha hecho nada raro ¿no?

-No, simplemente no me soltaba la mano mientras no paraba de decir que era mi fan número uno.

-Eso es mentira porque yo soy tu fan número uno.- La pelirroja aprovechó la posición en la que estaban y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Cierto.- Nico sujetó la mano de la otra entre las suyas. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. –Aun no me creo que a partir de mañana vayamos a ser madres. Después de esperar tanto tiempo parece mentira que solo falten unas horas para poder verlo y tenerlo en brazos.

-Si, por fin. Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera una niña. Bueno, siempre está la opción de buscarle una hermanita más adelante.

Nico se giró para estar cara a cara. Le colocó las manos en el rostro y la besó lentamente.

-Te quiero mucho ¿sabes?- La morena solo separó sus labios por un par de centímetros para hablar.

-Sí, me hago una idea.

La mayor hincho los carrillos fingiendo enfadarse.

-Se supone que ahí tenías que decir que tú también me quieres mucho.

Maki sonrió maliciosamente pero acabó cediendo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho… mucho… mucho…- Entre palabra y palabra la pelirroja fue besando sus labios de nuevo.

Aunque las dos estaban cansadas no se resistieron a darse todo el amor que tenían reservado para la otra.

.

.

.

Nico sentía como sus manos temblaban sin parar. La mujer a la que estaban esperando era la persona que más temía en este mundo. Aunque había actuado frente a miles de personas en escenarios de todo el mundo, y había tenido que enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones aterradoras, nada de lo que había vivido hasta entonces se acercaba al pavor que aquella mujer le inspiraba. En su presencia hacia todo lo posible por ocultarlo intentando actuar de forma tranquila y educada pero lo cierto era que esa asistenta social había ocupado muchas de sus pesadillas en los últimos años. Que tu felicidad dependa de la opinión de alguien que apenas te conoce no le parecía justo, no cuando otras personas podían tener lo que ella deseaba tanto sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, así era como funcionaban las cosas, ellas dos no tenían más remedio que pasar por todo aquello si querían formar una familia. No obstante, en esta ocasión no era miedo lo que sentía, estaba deseando que esa maldita mujer apareciera de una vez para poner punto final a todo. Quería poder llevarse a su querido bebé a casa y no tener que volver a ese lugar nunca más. Volvió al presente cuando sintió la mano de Maki entrelazándose con la suya. Le sorprendió ver que la de ella también temblaba porque había pocas cosas que podían alterar el perfecto pulso de cirujano de la joven. Nico levantó la vista hasta el rostro de su novia y ambas compartieron una sonrisa nerviosa intentando infundirse valor para lo que les esperaba. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del despacho en el que llevaban esperando diez minutos se abrió. Cuando la mujer tomo su lugar frente a ellas pudieron ver la extraña expresión que portaba. El corazón de las dos se encogió al instante, era evidente que algo iba mal.

-Buenos días.

Las dos jóvenes se las apañaron como pudieron para contestar más o menos apropiadamente al saludo ya que la incertidumbre apenas les dejó respirar. Vieron como la mujer tomaba aire lentamente, como si tratara de prepararse para decir algo que no quería.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias.

-¿Q-que ha pasado?

Maki consiguió hablar pero Nico solo pudo mirar cada ápice del rostro que tenía enfrente intentando adivinar qué era lo que tenía en mente.

-La madre ha cambiado de opinión en el último momento. Lo siento mucho pero ha decidido quedarse con el niño. Ya sabíais que cabía la posibilidad de que esto pasara.

Ambas se quedaron sin palabras. No podían creerse lo que estaban oyendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Nico pero estaba demasiado atónita como para sollozar siquiera.

-P-pero…- Maki intentó buscar algo que añadir aun sabiendo que era inútil mientras miraba con súplica a la mujer. -¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-La decisión es suya y no hay nada que cambie eso. Lo siento mucho. Os volveremos a poner en lista de espera y os avisaremos cuando haya una posible adopción.

-¿Qué? No…- La pelirroja había hecho todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas pero aquello fue demasiado. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la primera vez que habían pisado aquel lugar. No estaba segura de que su corazón pudiera aguantar pasar de nuevo por todo aquello desde cero.

-Por supuesto tendréis prioridad ya que lleváis más tiempo esperando pero aun así no os podemos poner por delante de las parejas que ya están en trámites. No os puedo asegurar cuándo podremos volver a hablar, ya sabéis como funciona esto. En cuanto sepa de alguna vacante o nos llegue algún bebé os lo haré saber. Hasta entonces me temo que lo único que podéis hacer es tener paciencia y no perder la ilusión.

La mujer estaba claramente triste por la pareja. Que una madre decida quedarse con su hijo siempre era una buena noticia ya que nunca era seguro al cien por cien que ese niño encontrara una nueva familia pero en casos como aquel, en los que la adopción se iba tramitando durante el embarazo, siempre era demoledor tener que dar aquella noticia a la pareja que iba a quedarse con él.

\- Sé que ahora mismo no querréis hablar de papeleo y podéis tomaros vuestro tiempo para asimilar todo pero lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes para perder el menor tiempo posible.

Maki miró a Nico quien no había dicho palabra y vio que estaba muy pálida. La preocupación por ella le hizo ganar algo de entereza y fue capaz de dejar a un lado su tristeza para centrarse en su novia.

-¿Nico?- Le colocó las manos en las mejillas y acercó sus rostros, la chica tenía la mirada perdida. –Nico mírame.- Respiraba muy deprisa y para Maki era evidente que estaba hiperventilando, sabía que si no volvía a respirar normalmente acabaría desmayándose. –Trata de respirar profundamente. ¿Puede traerle un poco de agua por favor?- Se dirigió a la otra mujer que las miraba sin saber qué hacer. Esta asintió y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas. –Concéntrate solo en respirar lentamente.

Poco a poco fue calmándose y recuperando algo de color. La asistenta social volvió en un momento y se alivió al ver que la situación había mejorado. Aquel tipo de cosas era lo peor de su trabajo.

-Creo que sería bueno que tomara algo de aire fresco, si queréis podéis salir al patio. A esta hora no debería de haber nadie y estaréis tranquilas. Podréis hablar con calma y decidir qué vais a hacer.

-¿Nico, quieres salir fuera?- La chica habló con suavidad y esperó hasta que vio como la morena asentía.

Unos minutos después las dos estaban sentadas al borde de una gran fuente, el cual estaba cubierto de pequeños azulejos de colores vivos y servía como banco. No había ni un alma alrededor y el silencio solo se rompía por el sonido del agua a sus espaldas. Nico reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Maki y ambas se abrazaban fuertemente. Las dos habían estado llorando amargamente pero ahora que ya se habían desahogado simplemente miraban a lo lejos con tristeza mientras le daban vueltas a todo en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Nico fue la primera en hablar. –¿Seguimos adelante o…?- Le entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo pero se esforzó por seguir hablando. –No sé si tendré fuerzas para volver a pasar por todo esto otra vez.- Su voz acabó quebrándose y volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Yo…-Maki aún no estaba segura de lo que quería. Aquella no era la primera decepción que se llevaban con el tema de la adopción y sabían que esas cosas pasaban pero perder la oportunidad cuando ya podían rozar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos había sido demasiado cruel.

Nico podía sentir como el cuerpo de Maki se encogía bajo ella con cada sollozo silencioso. Le acarició el rostro intentando consolarla. El calor del cuerpo de su novia reconfortaba a la cantante. Era increíble el bien que siempre le hacía la mera presencia de la pelirroja. Pensó en silencio sobre ello durante unos minutos. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó algo tomada por culpa de todo el llanto anterior pero también totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mi mayor sueño es formar una familia contigo. No quiero rendirme, si he soportado llegar hasta aquí una vez puedo volver a hacerlo. Mientras estés a mi lado podré lograr cualquier cosa.

-Nico…- Se quedó sin palabras y solo fue capaz de quedarse mirando la cara de decisión de su novia. A lo largo de toda su relación, en ocasiones la parte más insegura de Maki la había hecho pensar que Nico priorizaba su carrera por encima de su relación. Eso era algo que siempre la había preocupado pero no por eso había dejado de apoyarla ya que verla feliz era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Sin embargo oírla decir eso de forma tan directa la había dejado sin aliento. La abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara entre los cabellos negros de la chica. Después de unos segundos respiró por última vez aquel aroma a fresas y se apartó de ella para poder mirarla a la cara de nuevo. –Tienes razón. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes. Mientras estemos juntas sé que podremos hacerlo.

Las dos compartieron un beso cargado de esperanza pero con sabor a lágrimas.

.

.

.

Eri caminaba a toda prisa intentando seguir los pasos de aquella cuidadora que había tenido que ir de propio al colegio a recogerla a mitad de mañana. La mujer tiraba de ella mientras la agarraba de la mano pero el contacto no era para nada amistoso. No paraba de gritarle a modo de reprimenda pero a la niña no podía importarle menos lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo único de lo que estaba pendiente era de cómo Nozomi apretaba su otra mano mientras lloraba y temblaba ante la hostilidad de la mujer. Eri quería gritar y decirle a la adulta que se callara porque estaba asustando a su hermana pero sabía por experiencia que si lo hacía solo empeoraría las cosas haciendo que el rapapolvo durara más tiempo. Así que intentó transmitirle a la otra niña todo el valor que pudo apretándole la mano y se mantuvo callada.

-A ver con qué cara le digo a la directora que tiene que buscarte otro colegio. Eri, te dijeron que como te volvieras a portar mal te expulsarían y aun así te has puesto a pelear con esos niños.

La pequeña rubia no aguantó más y le gritó también.

-¡Porque esos tontos estaban riéndose de Nozomi! ¡Ellos han empezado!

La gente que pasaba por su lado les comenzaba a mirar, la mujer empezó a sentir vergüenza y apretó el paso para llegar antes al centro.

En unos minutos pudieron ver la fachada del gran edificio al que se dirigían. En la pared frontal había unas letras metálicas formando las palabras "CENTRO DE ACOGIDA OTONOKIZAKA". Cuando entraron el hall estaba vacío y no se apreciaba movimiento por ninguna parte debido a que a esas horas los niños que vivían en esas instalaciones estaban aún en el colegio. La mujer las soltó y las miró con advertencia.

-Id directas a los dormitorios y no salgáis de ahí hasta nueva orden, yo tengo que contarle a la directora este desastre.

En cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al anexo donde estaban las oficinas, Eri caminó hacia el patio desobedeciendo la orden que acababa de recibir.

-Vamos a jugar fuera.

Nozomi asintió pero siguió sollozando.

-No pasa nada, ya se ha ido. Además me regañaba a mí. Tranquila, tú no has hecho nada malo.

Los intentos de Eri de animar a la otra niña fueron inútiles.

-Pero… Ericchi… ya no vas a poder volver al cole.

-Bueno, supongo que iré a otro.

-Pero… me voy a quedar sola.

Al oír eso la rubia se paró en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Es verdad!- La chica frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba. -Entonces… ¡Ya se! Solo tenemos que escaparnos.

\- ¿… eh? ¿Solas? Mmm… da un poco de miedo.

-¡No pasará nada si estamos juntas! Yo cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes.

-Vale…- Nozomi le regaló una pequeña sonrisa pero duró poco ya que enseguida miró con preocupación a su hermana. –¿Seguro que ya no te duele?- Levantó la mano que tenía libre y toco la nariz de la otra niña en la que aún había un poco de sangre seca.

-No, eran unos debiluchos.

Las dos se sentaron en un rincón mientras volvían a hablar de cómo fugarse.

-Ericchi, tenemos que dibujar un mapa para planear todo bien.

-Es verdad. Voy a por tiza y lo hacemos en el suelo. Ahora vengo.- La rubia se puso de pie en un salto y salió corriendo.

Cuando se quedó sola Nozomi busco en sus bolsillos. Sacó una carta de tarot que parecía enorme en sus manos. Estaba muy desgastada, los bordes habían perdido color y estaba llena de dobleces pero aun así podía verse el dibujo. En ella aparecía una mujer junto a un lago y en el cielo una gran estrella muy brillante. En la parte de abajo había dos palabras escritas, THE STAR. Nozomi no recordaba de donde la había sacado pero la guardaba como un tesoro, le gustaba mirarla cada vez que estaba triste o tenía miedo. De repente un golpe de viento se la arrebató de las manos y salió volando.

-¡Ah! ¡No…!

La niña fue tras ella pero por mucho que corría no conseguía alcanzarla.

..

Las dos oyeron unos pasos que se aceraban corriendo, se giraron y vieron que era una niña. Parecía tratar de alcanzar un papel que era arrastrado por el viento hasta que acabó cayendo dentro de la fuente en la que estaban sentadas. La pequeña llegó hasta el borde y se quedó mirando como la carta flotaba en el agua. Vieron cómo se subía a la fuente se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones. Las dos se levantaron para detenerla antes de que saltara al agua y Nico logró agarrarla, sin embargo lo hizo cuando ya estaba en el aire y el impulso hizo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio. Notó una sensación fría por todo el cuerpo y entendió que había caído dentro de la fuente, por fortuna, de alguna forma se las había arreglado para levantar a la niña en brazos y mantenerla fuera del agua. No obstante la pequeña había comenzado a revolverse y Nico sabía que no lograría sujetarla por mucho tiempo ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para que le costara bastante esfuerzo mantenerla en el aire. Maki se dio cuenta y la agarró como pudo ya que la niña no ponía de su parte. La colocó en el suelo y vio que estaba llorando mientras su mirada iba de ellas al papel que seguía en el agua una y otra vez.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas? ¿Es que quieres pescar un resfriado?- Maki empezó a no saber qué hacer cuando vio que la niña no contestaba ni hacia nada. Simplemente la miraba con miedo.

Nico salió de la fuente calada de pies a cabeza mientras sujetaba con dos dedos la carta que ahora estaba totalmente mojada.

-¿Todo por esto?- Nico no entendía para que quería una niña una carta de tarot.

Justo en ese instante parte de la carta cayó al suelo. El papel estaba tan mojado que se había roto por una de las dobleces. Entonces la niña empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón y las dos mujeres entraron en pánico.

-Ssshhh… N-no pasa nada, solo es papel… em… si quieres podemos um…

-¿Pero por qué la has roto?- Maki no supo hacer otra cosa más que echarle la culpa a Nico.

-¡Yo no la he roto! ¡Es que estas ciega!

-¡EH!

Las dos mujeres se callaron. Miraron de nuevo hacia adelante y vieron que había aparecido otra niña que se había colocado entre ellas y la otra pequeña. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de hostilidad, demasiada para alguien tan joven.

-¡¿Qué le hacéis a mi hermana?!

-¡No le hemos hecho nada! Se ha puesto a llorar porque…

La pequeña rubia no dejó que Nico acabara la frase cuando vio la carta rota en su mano.

-¡¿Por qué se la habéis roto?!

Las dos jóvenes podían ver como la niña estaba cada vez más enfadada con ellas.

-Cálmate, nosotras no hemos hecho nada.

Eri se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la ropa de Nico.

-¿Por qué estas mojada?

-Pregúntale a ella.- La morena contestó con algo de fastidio y señaló a Nozomi, estaba empezando a sentir demasiado frío y quería secarse.

Eri miró a Nozomi interrogante y vio como miraba al suelo con vergüenza. Se le acercó al oído y le contó lo que había pasado.

Tras conocer lo ocurrido la rubia cambió de actitud.

-Siento haber gritado, no ha estado bien. Gracias por ayudar a Non-chan.

Maki y Nico se sorprendieron por sus palabras. No podían estar seguras de cuantos años tendría aquella niña pero claramente era muy madura para su edad.

-Bueno, adiós.- La rubia tomó de la mano a la otra pequeña para marcharse pero Maki la detuvo agarrándola del hombro.

-Espera, estas sangrando.- La mujer apuntó a la rodilla de Eri.

-¡Ah! ¡Ericchi es verdad!

-Me he caído cuando venía corriendo pero no pasa nada.

-Hay que curártelo o se te puede infectar. Supongo que habrá algún botiquín por aquí ¿no?- La niña asintió. –Pues vamos.

Volvieron al interior del edificio y llegaron a la conserjería, sin embargo allí no había nadie. Enseguida vieron el pequeño armario blanco con una gran cruz roja colocado en la pared. Maki lo abrió y sacó todo lo necesario. Levantó a Eri y la sentó en la mesa pero cuando fue a limpiar la herida la niña rehuyó el contacto.

-Quiero que lo haga Frank, seguro que tú no sabes.

La pelirroja intentó no sentirse insultada y preguntó con fastidio.

-¿Y quién es Frank?

-Es el conserje.- Nozomi se atrevió a hablar por fin pero lo hizo en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas.

Frank siempre se ocupaba de las heridas con las que Eri aparecía después de cada pelea en el colegio y nunca le regañaba. Solo le sonreía y le pedía que tuviera más cuidado. Así que la pequeña le tenía algo de aprecio.

-Bueno, no es necesario haber estudiado tres ingenierías para saber curar un raspón en la rodilla así que creo que podre apañármelas sin ese tal Frank. Aunque si te hace sentir más segura te diré que soy médico.

La niña se la quedó mirando, su expresión dejaba claro que no la creía.

-¿Tú? No pareces un médico.

Maki oyó la risa de Nico a sus espaldas y la miró para que se callara pero eso solo sirvió para divertir aún más a la morena que continuo riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Y por qué no lo parezco?

-Porque eres demasiado guapa.

-¿Ueeh…?- Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el bote de agua oxigenada. Aquello dejó totalmente fuera de juego a la mujer que no supo que contestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía tomárselo como un alago.

Nico se acercó a las dos sonriendo y le colocó una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja.

-¿Verdad? Siempre le digo que podría ser modelo o cantante porque también canta muy bien pero nunca ha querido hacerme caso.

-B-bueno… resulta que soy médico así que ya vale de decir cosas raras y dejadme trabajar.

Mientas tanto Nico intentó hablar con la otra niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Trató de darle a su voz toda la amabilidad que pudo, era evidente que la pequeña era muy tímida.

-… Nozomi.

-¿Y tu hermanita?

-Ericchi.

-¿Ericchi?- Nico dudaba que ese fuera un nombre real.

-Me llamo Eri.- La niña estaba pendiente de su conversación y contestó desde la mesa.

-¿Y cuántos años tenéis?- Maki se unió a la charla.

-Siete.

-¿Y tu Nozomi?

-Siete…

Las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta enseguida de la contradicción, aunque eso explicaba la falta de parecido entre las dos hermanas. Aun así ninguna les preguntó nada al respecto.

Maki se ocupó de la herida en un momento pero antes de dejar a la pequeña en el suelo de nuevo le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo mirar hacia arriba para poder verle mejor la nariz.

-Ahí llevas un golpe. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-No llevo nada.- Eri le apartó la mano y miró hacia otro lado.

Entonces la pelirroja notó como alguien le tiraba de la manga, Nozomi le hacía señas para que se agachara. Cuando se acercó, la pequeña le empezó a susurrar al oído. Hablaba tan bajito que solo Maki alcanzó a oír todo completamente.

-Unos chicos malos estaban diciéndome cosas muy feas pero Ericchi les ha dicho que me dejaran en paz y entonces la han empezado a molestar a ella. Al final han acabado peleando hasta que ha venido la profe… Dice que no le duele pero seguro que es mentira. ¿Señora médica puede curarle eso también… por favor?

-¡Non-chan, no te chives! - La niña sonó mas avergonzada que enfadada con la otra por delatarla.

-Claro.- Maki le sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña y volvió a prestarle atención a Eri. -Ya veo que os queréis mucho.

-¡Sí!- Las dos niñas contestaron al unisonó cosa que hizo sonreír a la pareja.

Maki examinó la cara de la rubia con detenimiento y pudo comprobar que no había herida alguna. Solo tenía un ligero moratón en donde había recibido el golpe.

-Por lo que veo antes te ha sangrado un poquito la nariz pero ya ha parado así que no pasa nada. Te voy a poner un poco de pomada en la moradura para que no se te marque tanto y desaparezca antes.-Le aplicó el producto con cuidado de no hacer demasiada presión.- Listo. Le doy el alta, señorita.- Ayudó a la niña a bajar al suelo y comenzó a colocar todo donde lo había encontrado.

-¿Qué es un alta?- Eri no había entendido eso último.

Las dos adultas rieron.

-Nada, cosas de mayores y hospitales.- Nico contestó con una sonrisa divertida. -¿Ahora ya crees que Maki sea médica?

-Sí, gracias.- La mirada de la niña tenía cierto brillo de reconocimiento.

Nozomi se colocó de nuevo junto a Eri tomándola de la mano.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Adiós.- La rubia se despidió de ellas y las dos niñas salieron de la sala, antes de perderlas de vista vieron como Nozomi miraba de nuevo hacia atrás y les decía adiós con la mano, la pareja le contestó con el mismo gesto.

De repente Nico estornudó y se sorbió los mocos sonoramente, seguía estando empapada. Maki se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo y acabó echándose a reír porque aquella imagen era demasiado graciosa.

-Sí. Ja, ja. Ya ves tú lo que me río yo.- Nico se abrazaba intentando controlar los escalofríos que comenzaba a sentir.

-Ten, póntela.- Maki se quitó la americana que llevaba y se la colocó a la morena sobre los hombros. Le frotó los brazos intentando que entrara en calor.- ¿Mejor?

-Un poco.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si, por favor. Espero que nadie me vea con estas pintas.

De alguna forma, todo lo que había pasado con aquellas niñas las había animado.

.

.

.

Nico estaba en pijama y sentada en el cómodo sofá de su apartamento. Desde allí tenía unas grandes vistas de la ciudad, poco a poco la tarde se iba acabando y el sol comenzaba a ponerse creando reflejos anaranjados al toparse con los cristales de los edificios próximos. Vivían prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del hospital de la familia de Maki y aunque el tráfico allí era ensordecedor no les afectaba en lo más mínimo porque ocupaban una de las plantas más altas del edificio. La cantante soplaba sobre la taza caliente de leche con cacao que tenía entre las manos. La tele estaba encendida pero apenas le prestaba atención. La atmósfera no podía ser más relajada. Las dos habían tenido el día libre y simplemente se habían limitado a holgazanear en la cama y comer dulces. Maki apareció en la sala de estar mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba totalmente desnuda. Se acercó al sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nico, a quien pilló por sorpresa por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta de la falta de ropa de Maki, dejó la taza en la mesilla que tenía al lado y tiró de la mano de su novia hasta hacerla caer sobre ella. La pelirroja acabó sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Nico y enseguida sintió los dedos de esta recorriendo su espalda. Ambas compartieron un largo beso y cuando por fin se separaron Nico hundió la cara en el pecho de Maki. Sus pulmones se inundaron enseguida con el aroma de la muchacha, podía oler el jabón que acababa de utilizar en la ducha mezclándose con la propia esencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito así?- No levantó la cabeza para hablar porque no quería separarse de la piel de Maki.

-Claro.- La más joven sonrió mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello azabache de la otra y empezaba a acariciarla con cariño.

Los latidos tranquilos de la chica eran música para sus oídos. Por culpa de su trabajo pasaba gran parte del tiempo rodeada de ruido y solo podía disfrutar del silencio en su maravillosa casa. Le encantaba quedarse así junto a la pelirroja y escuchar su corazón, era su forma favorita de descansar. Después de varios minutos sin moverse Nico notó que a Maki se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? Anda, ve a ponerte algo de ropa.

La pelirroja se levantó dispuesta a ir al dormitorio pero antes de quedar fuera del alcance de su novia sintió una palmada en el trasero. Saltó por la sorpresa y miró de nuevo a Nico que reía estúpidamente.

-¿Qué? No he podido evitarlo.

Maki no contestó nada y desapareció por la puerta que daba a su dormitorio. Nico retomó su taza de leche que ya se había enfriado y le dio un par de sorbos. Fue entonces cuando oyó como alguien pronunciaba su nombre en la tele y comenzó a prestar atención al aparato. Subió el volumen y entendió que se trataba de uno de esos programas del corazón en el que se habla sobre las vidas y cotilleos de los famosos. Cinco personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa y parloteaban animadamente.

_/…La cantante y presentadora Yazawa Nico va a tomarse un descanso en su carrera durante los próximos meses. ¿A que se deberá esto? Algunos de sus fans no han tardado en hacer público a través de las redes sociales su malestar ante la noticia que la propia cantante ha revelado esta mañana en su programa. ¿Qué podéis contarme sobre esto chicos? _

_-No hay ninguna versión oficial. Esta mañana Nico no ha dado ninguna explicación y nadie de su entorno ha hablado al respecto tampoco. Aunque sabemos que no es debido a un problema físico._

_-¿Podría tratarse de algún problema con su pareja?_

_-No lo descarto pero lo dudo mucho. Lleva saliendo con Nishikino Maki desde mucho antes de que saltara a la fama y no se les conoce ninguna ruptura de por medio./_

En la pantalla que los periodistas tenían a su espalda, donde hasta ahora solo habían salido imágenes de Nico, comenzaron a aparecer fotos en las que también salía Maki. Algunas estaban tomadas por paparazzis, en donde se las veía saliendo de casa o sentadas en la terraza de una cafetería. Otras eran fotos de galas y eventos a los que la pelirroja la había acompañado. La cantante apretó los dientes. No le importaba que hablaran de ella, es mas en parte le hacía gracia, pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que hablaran de Maki. Cada vez que la joven se veía arrastrada por la fama de la morena decía que no pasaba nada y que era inevitable pero Nico sabía que en el fondo no le gustaba y la hacía sentir muy incómoda. El ver como elogiaban la figura de su novia tampoco ayudaba a disminuir su enfado. La imagen que comentaban en ese momento era una tomada en el photocall de unos premios musicales. Las dos salían muy bien pero era cierto que Maki captaba todas las miradas con aquel vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. A Nico le costó horas convencerla de que se lo pusiera, la joven no quería llevarlo precisamente porque no quería llamar la atención. Su mente tardó unos segundo en abandonar el recuerdo de aquella noche y cuando volvió a prestar atención al programa un tipo con gafas de pasta y una americana de colores chillones hablaba entusiasmadamente de las dos.

_/-Soy muy fan de Nico y sinceramente creo que hacen una pareja estupenda. Es una pena que Nishikino Maki no se deje ver mucho. Debería acompañar a Nico más a menudo en sus eventos./_

-Si hombre, para tenerte a ti contento. No te jode…

Otra de las cosas buenas de estar en casa era que podía decir todos los tacos que le diese la gana.

_/-Descartamos problemas sentimentales entonces. _

_-Yo creo que os voy a sacar de dudas. Algunas de mis fuentes me han hecho saber que se ha visto a la pareja visitando repetidas veces un centro de adopción. Lo más seguro es que en vez de unas vacaciones se trate de una baja por maternidad. Así que puede que en unos días nos llegue la noticia de que se han convertido en mamás./_

El público exclamó sorprendido y algunos en la mesa también. La mujer que acababa de dar la exclusiva parecía contenta con la reacción de los presentes y sonreía de forma petulante.

-Pues adivina qué, zorra. Te has equivocado.- Nico apagó la tele y lanzó el mando contra el sofá con enojo.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer Maki ya con el pijama puesto y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- La atrajo hacia si con un brazo y las dos se recostaron en el sofá.

-Nada…

De repente el móvil de Maki comenzó a sonar repetidamente. Las notificaciones llegaban tan seguidas que al aviso no le daba tiempo de acabar de sonar.

-¿Pero qué…?- La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo el aparato mientras levantaba una ceja. –Es el grupo del trabajo. ¿Qué les pasa de repente?

En cuanto vio que todos los mensajes hablaban de ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a sonrojarse. Todos sus compañeros estaban comentando el mismo programa que acababa de ver Nico. Muchos habían subido fotos de sus pantallas de televisión en las que podía verse a sí misma. Algunos comentaban las fotos, los que más la conocían la piropeaban ya que sabían que eso le chincharía. Otros hablaban sobre lo que habían dicho de ella los presentadores y otros la felicitaban por su futura maternidad. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Nico y vio que esta la miraba con cara de saber perfectamente de lo que hablaban los mensajes.

-Sí… sorpresa. Parece ser que lo de la adopción ya es de dominio público. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo no se han enterado antes. Lo siento.

Maki suspiró y puso en silencio el móvil. Nico se echó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su novia.

-Sabes… hay algo en lo que llevo pensando todo el día.- La morena dudó un instante buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. –No consigo sacarme de la cabeza a las niñas de ayer.

La otra la miró sorprendida y sonrió.

-¿Si? A mí me pasa igual. Me pregunto si estarán bien.

-Puede que suene un poco a locura pero… y-ya sé que queremos un bebé pero… esas niñas no tienen a nadie y bueno, no sé. Por un momento me cruzó la idea por la cabeza de…

_-_… adoptarlas a ellas. Yo he estado pensando lo mismo pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Todas las parejas que adoptan quieren un bebé y nadie se preocupa por niños como ellas. No es justo. Las dos necesitan una familia y nosotras podemos dársela, creo que es lo correcto. Además eran adorables.

-Bueno, aunque por un momento pensé que la rubita iba a darnos una paliza.- Las dos comenzaron a reír al recordar el momento. –Pero eso me gusta, una buena hermana mayor tiene que defender a sus hermanitos de los matones.- Se golpeó la palma con el puño mientras ponía cara de tía dura.

Maki tomó la mano de Nico y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Entonces lo hacemos?

-Lo hacemos.

Las dos comenzaron a besarse entre risas llenas de felicidad.

..


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Están seguras de que es esto lo que quieren?- La mujer les lanzaba una mirada seria a ambas.

Nico se sorprendió por su actitud. Pensó que se alegraría de la decisión que habían tomado pero casi parecía lo contrario. Seguro que apenas había gente dispuesta a adoptar a niñas de esa edad, no entendía por qué ponía esa cara.

-Esa no era la idea que llevaban en mente en un principio.

-Lo sabemos pero lo hemos hablado y las dos pensamos que es lo mejor. –Maki también había notado la reticencia en la voz de la asistenta social pero no dejó que eso la desanimase.

-Han de saber que este tipo de niños llevan una maleta muy pesada, no sé si me entienden. Una cosa es adoptar a un bebé, con ellos se empieza desde cero pero cuando ya tienen cierta edad empieza a ser difícil y no todo el mundo es capaz. Ellas han tenido una familia… varias de hecho, han vivido y tenido experiencias de todo tipo pero sobre todo malas. No pueden esperar que todo fluya como la seda, sea cual sea la idea que tienen de lo que es una familia no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que tendrán que enfrentar con ellas.

La pareja se quedó en silencio mientras se hacían con esas palabras.

-Ya me imagino que no será fácil al principio pero con tiempo y paciencia… estoy segura de que sabremos hacerles sentir que tienen un hogar. Hemos estado esperando mucho para esto, estamos deseando poder darles todo nuestro amor –aunque Nico estaba emocionándose supo mantener el tipo.

Maki se sonrojó ante las palabras de su novia, ella sentía lo mismo pero le daba vergüenza oír como lo ponía en palabras.

-No dudo de sus buenas intenciones señorita Yazawa pero como he dicho no todo el mundo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo de uno de estos casos, en especial el de ellas dos –vio como las dos mujeres fruncían el ceño con preocupación y suspiró con resignación. –Eri y Nozomi Ayase, ambas con siete años de edad. Llevan aquí cerca de año y medio pero ya han tenido tres familias de acogida, en los tres casos se acabó devolviendo sus custodias al estado. No puedo darles más detalles sobre ellas porque estaría cometiendo una ilegalidad, pero la suya es una historia dura.

Nico sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Maki y esta le devolvió el gesto con un apretón cariñoso.

-Aun así estoy realmente sorprendida por lo que me han contando. Dicen que las niñas hablaron con ustedes. ¿Las dos, Nozomi también?

-Si –Maki contestó con algo de inseguridad, descolocada al ver la duda de la mujer sobre algo tan simple. –Incluso nos comentó que habían tenido una pelea con unos niños del colegio.

La asistente social las miró pensativa, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista a la pantalla de su ordenador en donde estaban todos los datos sobre las pequeñas y acabó por apoyar los brazos en la mesa y juntar las manos.

-Miren, les seré sincera. Había tirado la toalla con ellas, las pobres tienen demasiados problemas. Toda la gente que viene aquí esta ilusionada, decidida… creen que podrán solucionar todo con un par de cuentos y muchos abrazos pero no es cierto. Lo malo es que solo se dan cuenta cuando ya están en casa y se ven solos ante la profundidad de las heridas de estas niñas. Por eso había decidido que tal vez lo mejor para ellas fuese que siguieran aquí definitivamente, exponerlas al estrés de una nueva familia las perjudica y más cuando siempre acaban de vuelta de todas formas –vio un montón de sentimientos reflejados en las dos mujeres que tenía delante, decepción, tristeza, preocupación… Ninguna parecía dispuesta a interrumpirla así que siguió con su razonamiento. –Aun así, si tenemos en cuenta lo que me han contado, puede que me haya precipitado en mi juicio. Las niñas han estado bajo terapia desde que llegaron, puede que por fin este dando sus frutos. Me alegro de que estén avanzando, es muy triste condenarlas a vivir aquí y arrebatarles la oportunidad de tener una familia. Sin embargo, esto nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Podrán darles un entorno seguro?

Maki y Nico la miraron sorprendidas y tardaron en responder.

-P-por supuesto –la pelirroja soltó una risa nerviosa. No entendía como aquella mujer aun podía dudar de ello ya que conocía perfectamente cada mínimo detalle de sus vidas. –Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase hace tiempo. Con nosotras no les faltará de nada.

-Ya sé que el aspecto económico esta más que cubierto en su caso pero… –fijó su vista en Nico y esta se tensó de inmediato. –Señorita Yazawa, es un personaje público, la atención siempre esta puesta sobre usted. Seguramente estará acostumbrada a que la prensa la agobie e irrumpa en su intimidad. Lo mismo le ocurrirá con sus fans ¿me equivoco?

-B-bueno… -Nico no sabía que decir. Era cierto que a veces los paparazzi la acosaban demasiado y que algunos fans se pasaban de la raya pero para ella eso era parte de la rutina. Aun así no se atrevió a darle la razón directamente porque veía por donde iba a ir la conversación.

-No creo que ese sea precisamente el mejor entorno para estas niñas.

-¿Qué…? –Nico no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Ser cantante era su mayor orgullo, había llegado a lo más alto por si misma usando solo su talento y su esfuerzo, cosa que no toda la gente en el mundo del espectáculo podía decir. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que eso era lo que la apartaba de alcanzar su preciado sueño. Quería replicar, quería defenderse pero las palabras no salían. Entonces notó como Maki le soltaba la mano y sintió que sus entrañas se convertían en hielo. ¿Se había enfadado con ella? Estaba en su derecho, les estaban negando a las niñas por su culpa. La miró con miedo pero no alcanzó a verle la cara porque se había levantado. De repente esta se apoyó en el escritorio de la mujer golpeando la superficie con la palma de las manos y creando un ruido sordo que sorprendió a las otras dos.

-¿Esa es su razón por la que no podemos adoptarlas? ¿Le decimos que estamos dispuestas a hacernos cargo de ellas pese a todo lo que nos ha contado y aun así nos dice que no por algo tan estúpido? –Maki estaba enfadada. Se podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novia y no podía evitar alterarse. No quería que esa mujer hiciera sufrir a Nico y más por algo sobre lo que ella no tenia control ni culpa.

-No me levante la voz.

-Maki cálmate.

-¡No quiero calmarme! Desde el primer momento nos ha tenido ojeriza. Ha habido parejas que llegaron mucho después que nosotras y que ya tienen a sus hijos en casa, sin embargo nosotras seguimos aquí. No sé qué problema le ve a que Nico sea quien es, es una excelente persona y si después de tanto tiempo aun no lo ve es que está ciega. En vez de molestarla tanto con sus preguntas incomodas debería preocuparse más por mí, yo sí que soy un desastre… pero ella… Ella será una gran madre, tiene un talento natural para los niños y… -el enfado le había aflojado la lengua pero así como iba dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo su confianza fue decayendo y las puntas de sus orejas poniéndose cada vez más rojas. Miró de reojo a Nico y vio que esta la observaba con asombro pero aun así continuó porque ya no podía echarse atrás. –N-no hay otra persona mejor en el mundo para ser la madre de mis hijos así que deje de ponerla como excusa.

-Maki… -Nico sentía arder las mejillas.

La pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que le acababa de gritar a la única persona de la que dependía la adopción y se apresuró a intentar arreglarlo pero tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-Si-siento mucho haber gritado. Por favor, déjenos cuidar de esas niñas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, el ambiente era claramente tenso pero ni Nico ni Maki se atrevían a decir una palabra para cambiarlo. Finalmente la dueña del despacho cerró los ojos y expulsó el aire por la nariz lentamente.

-Siéntense.

Las dos obedecieron sin rechistar y la miraron temiendo que diera por finalizada la cita.

-Lleva razón. Es posible que haya sido excesivamente exigente con ustedes. Me disculpo –seguía totalmente seria pero ahora tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. –Abriré los trámites y les concertaré una cita con el psicólogo de las niñas, les llamaremos para decirles la fecha y hora.

-Gracias.

-Muchas gracias.

La pareja se olvidó de la pequeña escena que acababa de ocurrir y sonrió a más no poder mientras volvían a tomarse de la mano.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta y salieron al pasillo vacío, Nico se lanzó hacia Maki y se le colgó del cuello. La besó en los labios sin perder la sonrisa y la pelirroja estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero enseguida pasó los brazos por la cintura de su novia y le devolvió el beso. Nico se apartó lo justo para poder hablar aunque sus labios seguían rozándose.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

.

.

.

El sofá en el que estaban sentadas era muy cómodo, no tanto como el de su casa pero casi. Evidentemente era para que todo aquel que se sentara allí estuviera lo más a gusto posible. Las dos estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra mientras miraban a la mujer que estaba frente a ellas sentada en su propio sillón. No sabían muy bien que esperar de aquella reunión con esa psicóloga y estaban algo nerviosas. Aun así nada que ver con cómo se sentían en el despacho de la asistenta social que había estado atendiéndolas hasta entonces, esta mujer parecía mucho más agradable. La voz de Hanayo Koizumi era suave y calmada, invitaba a escuchar y a relajarse. Sus ojos eran amables y daban confianza para hablar. Nico y Maki esperaron a que la psicóloga acabara con las presentaciones y cuando entendieron que ya estaba entrando en materia comenzaron a sentir un nudo en el estomago.

-Bien. Veamos… -la mujer tenía dos carpetas color canela en las que guardaba los informes sobre sus sesiones con las niñas. –Eri y Nozomi. El suyo es un caso realmente difícil, tendréis que esforzaros mucho con ellas. Voy a poner a vuestra disposición sus expedientes, os los podéis llevar a casa y leerlos con detenimiento pero aun así tenemos que tratar esto personalmente. Quiero que sepáis que aun podéis echaros atrás, si lo que os voy a contar es demasiado para vosotras tenéis que decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo? Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en cortarme, quiero que os quede todo lo más claro posible.

La pareja asintió y guardo silencio. Tanto secretismo las había intrigado desde el principio pero sobre todo preocupado, habían hablado mucho de ello en casa. Se preguntaban que sería lo que hacía a aquellas niñas tan problemáticas. Su imaginación había volado fácilmente y casi todas las posibilidades que se les habían ocurrido eran horribles. Estaban nerviosas pero también aliviadas ya que iban a saber la verdad por fin.

-Supongo que debería empezar por Nozomi. Nació en un entorno familiar complicado. Su padre tiene un largo historial delictivo, trafico de drogas, altercados con la policía, robo a mano armada… -la mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. –Maltrataba a su mujer y también a la niña, sin embargo no hubo ninguna denuncia a la policía y todo acabó de la peor forma posible. La madre de Nozomi murió tras una paliza cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Su padre fue encarcelado y lleva en prisión desde entonces. La custodia de la niña pasó a manos del señor Ayase, hermano de su madre, quien la adoptó y le dio su apellido. Los maltratos que sufrió durante esos años le han dejado bastantes secuelas. Tuvo un retraso en el habla considerable. Apenas tiene autocontrol emocional, por suerte no es una niña violenta pero al mínimo incidente colapsa y se viene abajo. Ha pasado por varios periodos de depresión, en estos momentos está recuperándose por fin del que espero sea el último. Tiene problemas de ansiedad y de dependencia muy graves pero lo peor es que las dos patologías se alimentan mutuamente haciéndose cada vez peores, es un circulo que nos está costando mucho romper –Hanayo se detuvo un instante para que la pareja pudiera ir asimilando todo lo que decía. La miraban con el ceño fruncido obviamente horrorizadas por lo que oían. Aun así podía ver sus esfuerzos por mantenerse receptivas y comprender todo. –En resumen, es enteramente dependiente de Eri. Apenas se atreve a hablar con nadie que no sea ella. Es incapaz de sentirse cómoda si tiene a alguien cerca, sobre todo si es un adulto pero tampoco se relaciona con otros niños. Por eso me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijeron que había hablado con vosotras. Es todo un avance y es genial que precisamente vosotras queráis adoptarla, creo que puede ser muy positivo.

Buscó entre las hojas que había estado consultando en la carpeta de Nozomi hasta dar con algo en concreto. Antes de enseñárselo a las dos mujeres, las miró con cautela observando su lenguaje corporal en todo momento mientras sacaba las fotografías y las colocaba sobre la mesa.

-Como comprenderéis aparte de todo esto están también las consecuencias directas del maltrato físico. Todas estas heridas se curaron hace tiempo pero las cicatrices siguen ahí. Sé que esto no es agradable de ver pero tenéis que hacerlo. Debéis ser consientes de que tarde o temprano lo tendréis delante y que vuestra reacción tendrá un gran impacto sobre ella. Por eso, cuando llegue el momento debéis tratar el tema con mucha delicadeza, Nozomi está muy acomplejada por ello.

Las dos se acercaron más a la mesa y contemplaron las imágenes pero ninguna se atrevió a tocar las fotografías. Ambas se quedaron sin palabras, eran incapaces de imaginar cómo alguien podría querer hacerle eso a la pequeña.

-Estas fueron tomadas en el primer reconocimiento médico que se le hizo cuando su custodia pasó a los servicios sociales.

Las fotografías abarcaban toda la superficie de su cuerpo y en todas ellas aparecían golpes y heridas, su piel estaba llena de manchas purpuras de diferentes tonalidades. También había abrasiones y cicatrices. La psicóloga colocó la última con más reparo que las anteriores y cuando la pareja la vio entendieron por que. Era una foto de la cara de Nozomi pero era muy diferente al recuerdo que tenían de ella. La niña miraba a la cámara con terror aunque uno de sus ojos apenas estaba abierto, lo llevaba tan hinchado que le era imposible. En la ceja llevaba una brecha sujeta con puntos y en la mejilla del mismo lado también lucia un gran cardenal coronado por una pequeña herida abierta. Todas las lesiones habían sido tratadas por lo que no había sangre pero aun así seguía siendo igual de horrible.

-Esto es… ¿Cómo es posible que nadie pusiera una denuncia o al menos se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal? –Maki pudo sobrellevar mejor las imágenes que Nico gracias a su trabajo pero aun así le costó asimilar que aquella era la misma niña con la que había estado hablando unos días antes. –Alguien del colegio, un profesor, el padre de algún compañero o incluso algún vecino, ellos tendrían que oír gritos o llantos.

-La niña no estaba escolarizada. No es obligatorio que los menores vayan al colegio hasta los seis años de edad que es cuando empieza la enseñanza primaria. Es cierto que de lo contrario el maltrato hubiera sido detectado mucho antes, al menos en el caso de Nozomi. Por otra parte vivían en una zona muy marginal. En esos ambientes la gente trata estas cosas como algo normal, simplemente no les importa o no quieren meterse en problemas con la policía ya que muchos están ahí de forma ilegal.

-Entiendo…

-Por su forma de actuar, creo que en esos primeros cuatro años Nozomi apenas tuvo relación con otras personas que no fueran sus padres. Eso explicaría los problemas que tiene para relacionarse e integrarse en un grupo.

La sala quedó en silencio, Hanayo quiso hacer un alto en ese punto para ver cómo iban tomándose la información, así que esperó unos segundos para que la pareja tuviera tiempo de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Estáis bien?

Las dos mujeres asintieron lentamente, Hanayo podía ver lo incomodas que se sentían pero aun así las dos se comportaban de forma correcta y contenida. No vio nada que realmente le preocupara por lo que decidió seguir adelante y guardó las fotos.

-E-entonces dice que después de… después de que Nozomi se quedase sola la adoptó su tío, así que en realidad Eri es su prima –Nico quería saber más, sentía que solo estaban a mitad de camino y que seguramente lo que venía tampoco era agradable pero necesitaba saberlo todo.

-Eso es. Ellas se tratan como si fueran hermanas y legalmente lo son pero biológicamente son primas. La niña comenzó a vivir con los Ayase y al principio fue difícil para todos. La madre había cortado todo contacto con su familia por lo que eran unos desconocidos para Nozomi. Sin embargo con el tiempo progresó mucho, sobre todo gracias a Eri. También comenzó a ir a la escuela y eso la ayudó a mejorar en sus problemas cognitivos con respecto a la expresión verbal y el aprendizaje. Por desgracia… su avance se estancó cuando la familia de Eri murió en un accidente de coche a principios del año pasado.

Aquello cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre la pareja. Era evidente que algo había tenido que pasarles para que las niñas estuvieran allí pero todo era demasiado triste.

-En fin… -Hanayo abrió la otra carpeta y ojeó su contenido. –Erichika.

-¿Ese es su nombre completo? –Maki no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

-Sí, es un nombre ruso. Su madre era de allí –tomó aire tras un suspiro para volver a meterse en la historia. –Bien, podría decirse que Eri llevó una vida normal hasta que Nozomi llego a su casa, es comprensible que este hecho le causara cierto impacto. Sin embargo la familia pudo hacerse con la situación rápidamente, iban juntos a terapia y se esforzaron mucho para que la pequeña pudiera integrarse con ellos. Las dos niñas congeniaron enseguida, Eri supo llegar hasta Nozomi y desde entonces han ido desarrollando su relación hasta como es ahora. Eri cree que Nozomi es su responsabilidad y la sobreprotege demasiado. Esto es perjudicial para ambas porque impide que Nozomi se esfuerce por valerse por sí misma y a la vez carga a Eri con mucho estrés. Aun así esta mecánica ha servido para que las dos se mantengan a flote, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin Eri, Nozomi seguiría encogiéndose en un rincón y llorando cada vez que alguien se le acerca y tras la muerte de sus padres, Eri ha tenido a Nozomi para seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo ella también perdió a sus padres y sabe lo que es estar sola de verdad. Para Eri ha debido de ser un gran consuelo tenerla a su lado –Hanayo se recolocó las gafas. –No os preocupéis, parece un poco lioso pero ya os iréis haciendo con todo en las próximas sesiones. Hoy simplemente quería contaros su historia, con que os vayáis a casa con eso aprendido me basta. Ahora hablaremos del accidente de coche, si os parece bien. También podemos hacer una pausa si la necesitáis, hay una maquina de café al final del pasillo.

La pareja se miró entendiéndose sin palabras.

-No, estamos bien. Continua por favor –mientras hablaba, Maki acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Nico con el pulgar.

-De acuerdo –la psicóloga volvió a recolocarse las gafas mientras releía sus papeles. –Pues vamos con el accidente. Toda la familia iba en el vehículo cuando ocurrió, ellas dos incluidas. Al parecer estaban de viaje. Otro coche los sacó de la carretera cuando estaban atravesando un puerto de montaña. Se precipitaron varios metros ladera abajo y el otro conductor se dio a la fuga sin llamar a emergencias. Murieron los dos adultos y la hermana pequeña de Eri que apenas tenía dos años. Estuvieron allí durante horas hasta que alguien los encontró. Tal vez si el responsable hubiera pedido ayuda en su momento alguno podría haber sobrevivido. Nozomi quedó inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza pero Eri permaneció despierta hasta que dieron con ellos. Como consecuencia sufre estrés postraumático, a fecha de hoy su tratamiento a avanzado lo suficiente como para que sea capaz de subir a un coche pero tiene otro miedo que no hemos sido capaces de atajar. El accidente ocurrió durante la noche, y en mitad de la montaña no había luz por lo que la niña estuvo allí atrapada y a oscuras todo el tiempo. Cuando la encontraron había perdido la voz de gritar tanto llamando a sus padres, os podéis imaginar lo traumáticas que fueron esas horas. Su fobia a la oscuridad le causa problemas a diario, por las noches no puede conciliar el sueño si no hay luz en la habitación y necesita que Nozomi duerma con ella. Desde el accidente también muestra rasgos de TOC –vio que tanto Maki como Nico la miraban interrogante y decidió aclarar el término. –Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, aunque por suerte su caso es leve. Esta obsesionada con el bienestar de Nozomi, le preocupa que le pueda pasar algo, que sufra daño o muera y tiene la necesidad de saber en todo momento que está bien. Esto se traduce en compulsiones como no querer separarse de ella por periodos de tiempo largos, estar constantemente preguntándole por como esta y estar en continua vigilancia ante cualquier riesgo que pueda tener cerca, sobre todo personas ya que sabe el efecto que tienen sobre ella. Si juntamos todo lo que os he contado de ambas deduciréis que ha sido muy difícil tratar este problema ya que es prácticamente imposible separarlas. En general seria más negativo que positivo así que por el momento no hemos podido poner en práctica ningún tratamiento intensivo –volvio a repasar sus papeles para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada y volvió a mirar a la pareja. –Creo que con esto ya hemos hablado a groso modo de todas sus patologías. ¿Tenéis alguna duda sobre algo?

Maki y Nico no sabían que decir, estaban desbordadas por tanta información.

-Em… supongo que en su momento tendremos muchas preguntas pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada… -Nico no podía dejar de imaginar la angustia que Eri había debido de sentir dentro de aquel coche. Con tan solo ponerse en su lugar se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Cómo os hace sentir todo esto? ¿Os veis capaces?

-Desde luego su historia es horrible pero… creo que podemos lograrlo. Da un poco de miedo pero aun así pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarlas –Maki le dio a su voz toda la confianza que pudo.

-Eso es. Desde que las vi todo cambió. Quiero que estén bien y darles un buen futuro, mas ahora después de todo lo que nos has contado. Ya han sufrido bastante, nosotras haremos que sean felices –Nico se animó con las palabras de Maki y habló llena de energía.

-Me alegra oír eso. Llegados a este punto han sido muchas las parejas que se han echado atrás. Aunque os recuerdo que tenéis que ser sinceras al cien por cien con como os sentís, no pasa nada por renunciar. Pero me alegro por las niñas, realmente tengo una buena impresión de vosotras y creo que de verdad podríais ayudarlas.

La pareja sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír eso. Se miraron felices sabiendo que lo lograrían.

-Perfecto, solo nos queda hablar de las otras adopciones por las que han pasado. No puedo dar datos concretos de esas personas pero si ilustraros de forma general. Han estado con otras tres familias. En uno de los casos se trataba de una pareja un tanto peculiar. Ellos crecieron en este centro y se dedican a darles un lugar mejor donde vivir a estos pequeños, creo recordar que el número de niños que había en su casa sin contar con Eri y Nozomi era de seis por aquel entonces. Saben por experiencia propia que el trato que reciben aquí cubre las necesidades básicas pero nada más. Su casa es como un centro de acogida en miniatura pero con un nivel de atención mucho más personal que en uno de verdad. Son una pareja muy amable, hemos tratado desde aquí todas sus adopciones y son gente excepcional. Sin embargo, las niñas no pudieron aclimatarse al entorno. Sus problemas entorpecían la rutina del lugar y el resto de niños se veían perjudicados así que decidieron traerlas de vuelta. Les costó tomar la decisión pero al final no les quedó otra porque la convivencia se volvió imposible. Las otras dos parejas eran más corrientes. Una no pasó el periodo de prueba, durante unas semanas se hace una toma de contacto para ver que todo va bien antes de otorgar la custodia definitivamente pero ellos no lo aguantaron y se echaron atrás. La otra pareja estuvo con ellas más tiempo pero la actitud de las niñas no era lo que esperaban y bueno, con el tiempo uno de ellos acabó desarrollando una depresión muy grave y tuvo que ser internado en un centro durante una temporada. El otro cónyuge decidió que no podían seguir con aquello. Como veis cuando os digo que expreséis claramente lo que pensáis no lo hago solo para protegerlas a ellas. Una adopción es un proceso difícil tanto para los niños como para los adultos y en este caso fue muy perjudicial para esa persona. No quiero que os pase lo mismo.

Aquello último las dejó algo nerviosas pero Hanayo les dedicó una sonrisa dulce que sirvió para aliviar un poco la preocupación que sentían.

-Si no tenéis ninguna duda podemos dar por concluida la sesión –ninguna de la dos mujeres dijo nada así que se relajó y puso fin a la reunión. –Bueno, entonces aquí tenéis los informes para que los repaséis en casa. En la próxima sesión hablaremos de todas las preguntas que os vayan surgiendo en estos días, creedme que serán bastantes. A la vez comenzaré a tratar el tema de la adopción con ellas y cuando estén listas os organizare unas cuantas sesiones a las cuatro juntas.

Las tres se pusieron en pie y se estrecharon las manos.

-Muchas gracias por venir y que tengáis una buena semana.

\- Gracias.

-Hasta pronto.

.

.

.

-Uff…

Nico se dejó caer sobre la cama sin miramientos.

-Ha sido una tarde difícil.

Maki se sentó al borde del colchón y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

-Sí.

Acababan de llegar a casa y las dos habían ido directamente al dormitorio sin pensárselo dos veces. La cita con la psicóloga las había dejado agotadas. De lo único que tenían ganas era de relajarse en la cama y abrazar a la otra. Maki se tumbó también y soltó un gran suspiro cansado. Las dos se quedaron en silencio pensando en todo lo que habían escuchado durante la tarde. Nico no tardó mucho en acurrucarse junto a su novia. Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, comenzó a desabrochar botones de la camisa blanca que esta llevaba y luego paseó la punta de sus dedos sobre el abdomen de la chica con suavidad. Maki no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino de vuelta. En cualquier otra ocasión eso hubiera sido normal en ella pero Nico no podía evitar sentirse intranquila con su silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –sabía que su novia no había cambiado de idea respecto a la adopción pero quería asegurarse de que seguían pensando igual.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Supongo que sí. Lo decía porque parece que piensas en algo –pasó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la arruga que había en el ceño fruncido de la chica.

-Simplemente es que… esas niñas han vivido un infierno. Me siento muy mal por ellas.

Nico asintió, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-A mi me pasa igual. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas fotos. Esa carita… como puede haber alguien que pueda hacer algo así…

-Si… y además esas quemaduras… Hay que estar loco para hacer eso.

-¿Quemaduras? –Nico movió la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿No lo has visto?

Para Maki había sido fácil distinguir el tipo de lesiones que sufría la niña en las fotos pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que para un ojo inexperto habría sido mucho más difícil ya que los hematomas y heridas se sobreponían unos con otros.

-No sé, tenía tantos golpes que… -Nico se pasó la mano por la cara mientras volvía a recordar las imágenes.

Maki suspiró y se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no decir nada. Permaneció callada sin saber si continuar o no.

-¿De qué quemaduras hablas? –el silencio de la pelirroja la estaba empezando a molestar, Maki se había dado cuenta de algo que ella no y también quería saberlo. Aun así la chica parecía poco dispuesta a seguir hablando y al final tuvo que pellizcarle en la tripa para obligarla. -¡Ahora no te quedes callada!

-Vale, vale. Para ya –la chica volvió a sentarse y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras elegía las palabras con cuidado. Nico la miraba tumbada bocabajo y con la barbilla apoyada en las manos esperando por su respuesta. –Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices de quemaduras antiguas. Por la forma y el tamaño… eran quemaduras de cigarrillo.

Nico parpadeó varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar.

-¿C-como…?

-Yo no he visto ningún caso en vivo pero no creo que me equivoque. Mi madre se encuentra alguna vez con estas cosas cuando pasa consulta y me lo cuenta. Ha tenido que llamar a los servicios sociales en un par de ocasiones.

-Pero como que…

La cantante no sabía que decir y bajó la mirada hasta el colchón. Aquello era retorcido, era cruel y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se sentía furiosa, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia solo con imaginar la escena. Lo peor de todo era que eso ya había pasado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sentía tal impotencia que le entraban ganas de llorar pero en cuanto Maki vio que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Ya sé que es horrible. No pienses en ello, lo hecho hecho está. Lo único que podemos hacer es esforzarnos por ser la mejor familia que puedan tener. Hacerlas tan felices que se olviden de todo lo malo que han vivido.

Nico dejó que el abrazo la calmara durante un momento. Luego se sentó en la cama con energías recuperadas y se secó los ojos, los cuales desbordaban decisión ahora.

-Llevas razón, vamos a ser las mejores madres del mundo y todo va a salir genial.

Maki se alegró de haber podido animar a su novia y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo a domicilio para cenar?

-No, me apetece cocinar.

-¿Seguro? Hace diez segundos parecía que necesitases dormir durante tres días seguidos, no hace falta que te molestes si no tienes ganas.

-De repente me apetecen tortitas.

-¿Tortitas para cenar? ¿Está segura de que su figura puede permitírselo señorita estrella de televisión? –Maki comenzó a hincar el dedo en la tripa de la chica juguetonamente y esta reaccionó al instante por culpa de las cosquillas.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el colchón aguantando la risa, Nico acabó sujetándole las manos para que parara y al fin pudo respirar tranquila de nuevo.

-Un día es un día. Hoy hemos dado un paso más hacia nuestra futura familia y hay que celebrarlo con tortitas. Vamos, ayúdame a hacerlas.

Nico tiró de Maki hasta levantarla de la cama y esta soltó un soplido acompañado de una mirada mal humorada.

-Como luego me grites por hacerlo mal…

-No seas quejica –le sacó la lengua y salió del dormitorio arrastrándola de la mano.

.

.

.

Después del largo viaje desde el centro de adopción el coche entró en el garaje y todas se pusieron aun más nerviosas. Ninguna sabía que iba a pasar a continuación y sus corazones latían aceleradamente. Aun así Maki y Nico se esforzaban por sonreír e intentar mantener la calma. Las niñas por su parte se mantenían en silencio sin soltarse de la mano. Subieron al ascensor pero en lugar de marcar uno de los botones Maki sacó sus laves e introdujo una en la parte superior del panel de control. Comenzaron a subir y las niñas vieron como los números de los diferentes pisos iban apareciendo en la pequeña pantalla que había junto a los botones. Entonces se detuvieron y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el interior de un recibidor.

-Bienvenidas a vuestra nueva casa.

Con unos pocos pasos entraron en una sala de estar enorme en la que habia un monton de muebles lujosos y una de las paredes era directamente un gran cristal que dejaba ver toda la ciudad desde lo alto. Las pequeñas estaban evidentemente sorprendidas por la magnitud de la vivienda que ocupaba toda la planta del edificio. Miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad pero no se atrevían a moverse de la entrada.

-Vamos. ¿Queréis ver vuestra habitación? –Maki cargaba con el poco equipaje de las niñas y comenzó a caminar esperando que estas la siguieran.

Las pequeñas asintieron con vergüenza y fueron tras ella después de pensarlo por un momento.

-Tenemos habitaciones de sobra pero hemos pensado que de momento lo mejor será que durmáis juntas.

Las niñas entraron en el dormitorio y no pudieron contener la sonrisa. Esa habitación tenia de todo y era tan grande que en el cabía todo el salón de su anterior casa. Estuvieron largos minutos mirando cada detalle de la habitación mientras Nico y Maki guardaban las cosas que habían traído en cajones y armarios. Después de un tour por toda la casa Nozomi y Eri estaban mucho más animadas que cuando salieron del centro. Por la tarde dieron un paseo alrededor de la manzana para mostrarles los alrededores y vieron desde fuera el hospital donde Maki trabajaba.

-¿Qué os gustaría cenar? Puedo hacer vuestro plato favorito.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer y caminaban de vuelta a casa. Las dos pequeñas iban cogidas de la mano en el centro con cada una de sus madres a los lados.

-¿Qué quieres cenar Nozomi? –Eri preguntó directamente a su hermana.

-…um… yakiniku –la voz de la niña era muy baja pero todas pudieron oírla.

-Buena idea. Hay que cenar por todo lo alto –Nico se alegró enseguida de tener un objetivo. Miró su reloj y asintió con la cabeza. –Aun tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar, además a estas horas llegaremos justo para las mejores ofertas.

Maki puso los ojos en blanco mientras se le escapaba media sonrisa.

-Tú y tus ofertas… Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por ellas cuando podemos comprar lo que queramos sin preocuparnos del precio.

Nico soltó una risa baja y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con lastima a Maki.

-Palabras típicas de una princesita rica. Es cierto que nos sobra el dinero, ¿pero por que voy a gastar más de lo necesario pudiendo ahorrarme algo? Pagar por pagar es una tontería.

-No me llames eso, tú eres mucho más rica que yo…

-¿Eri, tú qué quieres cenar? –Nico ignoró totalmente el comentario de su novia y volvió a centrar su atención en las niñas que las habían estado mirando en silencio.

-Me gustan los espaguetis.

Maki se alegró de oír eso pero contuvo su entusiasmo para no parecer demasiado infantil. Su plato favorito también eran los espaguetis con tomate, en especial los que hacia Nico. Solo de imaginarlos se le empezaba a hacer la boca agua.

-¿Con que salsa los quieres?

-¡Cabonara!

-Se dice carbonara –Nico sonrió y le colocó la mano en la cabeza a la niña. –Perfecto, casi nunca tengo oportunidad de cocinarlos así porque _alguien_ siempre quiere comerlos con tomate.

Maki sintió como sus rodillas querían doblarse pero siguió caminando. Sabía que después de aquello no iba a volver a probar sus espaguetis con tomate. Conocía demasiado bien a Nico como para saber que si la niña los quería de otra forma siempre acabaría haciéndolos como ella quisiera. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramática pero no podía evitarlo, amaba casi tanto a esos espaguetis con tomate como a la propia Nico.

-Cenaremos las dos cosas entonces. ¿Os parece bien?

Nozomi y Eri asintieron a la vez con sonrisas tímidas.

.

.

.

Después de una cena entretenida llegó la hora de acostarse. Cada una de las niñas ocupó su respectiva cama y les dio las buenas noches a sus nuevas madres. La pareja se despidió de ellas y dejó la puerta entrecerrada al marcharse. Después de unos segundos, cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, Nozomi se levantó y se metió en la cama de Eri. La habitación seguía teniendo algo de luz gracias a la pequeña lamparita de noche que brillaba cerca de la puerta. Las dos pequeñas se abrazaron bajo las sabanas pudiendo respirar por fin tranquilas.

-¿Ericchi, que tal lo has pasado hoy?

-Bien… supongo que ha sido divertido. ¿Y tú?

-Me lo he pasado muy bien y la cena estaba riquísima.

-Eso es verdad –la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Hizo una pausa y al volver a hablar su voz adquirió un tono más serio. -¿Qué piensas de ellas?

Nozomi se quedó pensativa por un momento, repasando todo el día.

-Creo que son buenas pero no se… -la niña se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pienso lo mismo pero no podemos fiarnos, los otros también parecían buenas personas.

La más bajita asintió y paseó la mirada por la habitación.

-Esta casa me gusta, es bonita y tenemos muchos juguetes.

-Si… -Eri se frotó un ojo con la mano, los parpados empezaban a pesarle. –Creo que aquí vamos a estar bien. Ellas me gustan, son divertidas… -soltó un bostezo sin molestarse en taparlo.

-Sí que lo son.

Nozomi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eri y esta le contestó con otro mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Buenas noches Non-chan.

-Buenas noches Ericchi.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

No tenia pensado continuar con esta historia al menos de momento pero me he atascado en el fic con el que estoy ahora y me han entrado ganas de retomar esto.

Este capítulo es un poco denso y tal vez un poco crudo pero los siguientes serán mas agradables.

No olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión con un comentario. Eso siempre anima a continuar y mejorar.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
